1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to temperature activated alarms, and more particularly to temperature alarms for use with woodburning and similar stoves that utilize a cylindrical flue pipe, which provide an acoustic alarm in response to flue pipe temperature in excess of a predetermined level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the number of woodburning stoves in use has increased, the frequency of flue and chimney fires has risen dramatically. In many instances, the occurrence of a chimney or flue fire can be directly traced to the buildup and subsequent ignition of creosote deposits in the flue pipe. Notwithstanding the requirements of local building codes, it is not unusual for an overheated stove to ignite nearby walls and other materials. In addition, severe injury may be incurred by persons accidentally coming in contact with and overheated stove. Unless a wood stove is closely and continuously monitored, a stove may overheat and become a threat to life and property in a short period of time.
Temperature alarms for use with woodburning and similar stoves are well known, and typically utilize a sensor unit magnetically or physically attached to the flue pipe, a remote alarm unit, and a bimetal thermostat, as disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,636,776 and 4,712,095. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,289 discloses a bimetal, flue pipe mounted thermometer for use with woodburning and similar stoves.
Despite the availability of such devices, there exists a need in the art for a temperature alarm for stoves that is self-contained, compact and eliminates the need for a remote alarm unit, yet is sturdy, inexpensive to produce, adaptable for use with a wide variety of existing woodburning and similar stoves, and easily adjustable with respect to the temperature at which the alarm is activated. In addition, there exists a need in the art for a temperature alarm for stoves that does not rely upon magnetic attraction for attachment to the stove, as demagnetization and loss of attachment may occur as the Curie temperature is reached, and as flue pipes of low magnetic susceptibility increase in popularity.